Only in Pictures
by Eridani23
Summary: He could never tell them what really happened when he was captured nearly four years ago. That's why he was having more nightmares. He hated lying to them, but they couldn't know.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I haven't decided if I will make this into a chapter fic or not, I guess it depends if enough people want it to be one. Enjoy!**

Only in Pictures

_His head throbbed and his eyes refused to open at his command at first, they felt so heavy. He couldn't help the small groan that escaped his lips. His body automatically tried to roll over into a more comfortable position than being on his back provided. He met resistance at his head and chest first, then at his wrists. His eyes shot open with ease at this revelation. He tried more earnestly to move, tried his arms, legs and feet but all proved to be completely immobile. He could now feel the restraints going over his forehead, chest, wrists, upper and lower legs and his ankles. He was truly stuck._

'_Crap' He thought._

_But he didn't have any more time to think about his situation because he heard the hiss of a door opening. His heart thudded in his chest and his breathed hitched when the face of his captor came into his view…_

Donatello shot up in his bed, waking from his nightmare in a cold sweat. He had screamed, he was sure of it. He listened for the footsteps of his brothers, relieved when he heard nothing, he must not have screamed loud enough to wake them. He refused to tell his brothers what he dreamed about when they came to check on him in the aftermath of his nightmares and they didn't understand why. He hated lying to them, but they couldn't know. He told them of most things that happened to him, he couldn't keep everything to himself, but he left other things out. He could never tell them what really happened when he was captured nearly four years ago. That's why he was having more nightmares, the anniversary was approaching and he always had more of them around this time.

He looked at his clock; it read 4:30am. He would never get back to sleep and it wasn't worth just lying in bed. He had to be up in a couple hours anyway. He grabbed his mask and tied it into place as he made his way to his lab. There was only one thing that could ease his mind after his nightmares. After he made sure the door was locked, he logged onto his computer and hunted for the hidden folder. He opened it with a password he changed every week and opened the picture file. He smiled at the photo on his screen as another memory hit him.

"_DONNIE!" She screamed, her voice laced with pain, "I-I can't, I can't do it." _

_Her fear was evident but he wouldn't allow her to give up,_

"_Yes you can Bree, come one, just one more!" He encouraged._

_Sweat covered both their brows in nervousness, but Bree found new determination, and gave a final effort and pushed with all she had. A small cry filled the following silence._

_Donatello cradled the new baby as he wrapped it up and smiled up at its mother, _

"_She's beautiful. It's a girl Bree!"_

_He handed the girl to her mother who was crying for joy now as she snuggled the new born._

"_Welcome to the world Laney Dawn." Bree whispered._

The tears that escaped the purple banded turtles' eyes were bitter sweet as he gazed upon the brown, curly haired little girl smiling back at him from the computer screen. The picture only reaffirmed his conviction to never tell a soul what happened as a result of his horrible, terrible ordeal while in that madman's custody.

"_Still refusing to cooperate I see. We will get that sample from you with or without your cooperation turtle!" He was losing his patience with his specimen and he proved it with a violent back hand to his captives face._

_Donatello grunted from the pain, feeling the blood filling his mouth. He had no choice but to swallow it in order to talk,_

"_You're crazy if you think that I would ever give something to you freely." He glared at his captor with all the menace he could muster._

"_Believe it or not Turtle, I was trying to spare you form the pain and embarrassment of such a procedure, but if you insist on continuing to be belligerent on the issue, so be it…"_

The day went by as usual, practice followed by some down time. If the others noticed that Donatello's attention waivered slightly at times they didn't say anything. They knew what day it was as well as he did. Each turtle went their own ways after training until dinner time, when they always sat down together as a family for the meal.

"Hey guys," Michelangelo said in his usual cheerful manner, "April wants us to come over for a movie tonight. She's makin' her famous homemade pizza!"

They actually hadn't been to see the red head in a few weeks so all agreed to a late night movie and snack. Even Splinter agreed to join his sons. It has been even longer since he has been out of the lair. After dinner was finished they had a couple hours to kill before it was dark enough outside for them to make the trip to April's place.

It was the perfect opportunity for Donatello to sneak away. He grabbed his duffle bag and made for the front door of the lair. He didn't try to slip away unnoticed, that would only attract more attention if he was seen. So he wasn't surprised when a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to see his blue masked brother,

"Where you headed Don?"

Donatello mentally sighed while keeping a neutral expression on his face, feeling only slightly irritated.

"Some of the cameras and sensors have been acting up lately. So I thought I'd check them out before heading to April's." It was true…to some extent.

There was one sensor that needed to be replaced but that would take him only 5 minutes, leaving him plenty of time before he was due at his friends.

Leonardo nodded, "Okay, do you want some company?"

"Not this time Leo, but thanks for the offer." Donatello smiled at his brother then turned and left the lair.

Lying to his family was getting easier which was good and bad for the purple banded turtle. He felt guilty every time and he wanted to tell him where he went on these solo excursions, but he just couldn't. They might find out one day, they were ninjas after all.

In no time he had finished replacing the sensor, the broken one was in his bag to be fixed later, and he was making his way to her house via the sewers. It was still light out and he was being extra cautious. He ran keeping a keen ear out for any sign of being followed, it has happened before. In a few miles he had made it to the manhole that was located in the alley right next to his destination.

Everything was quiet and no one was around as he came out of the sewers and onto the fire escape of the building. Five flights up and he lifted the unlocked window and crawled into the living room of her apartment.

He heard footsteps coming down the hall, two sets, one quickening into a run. She rounded the corner with her arms outstretched and jumped into his waiting arms, hugging with all her strength,

"I been waitin' a long, long, long time for you to come." She said in her sweet voice. He loved hearing her voice.

"I know sweat pea. I came as soon as I could." He replied, kissing her forehead then going back to hugging her.

"I missed you daddy."

He squeezed her a little harder, "I missed you too Laney."

**A/N: I got the idea for this fic listening to the song, 'In Pictures' by Alabama. If you have not heard the song, I suggest you do. If I turn this into a chapter fic I plan on delving into the feeling this song provokes, at least in me. As always please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Well, I guess this is now a chapter fic! ;-) Enjoy!_**

_Four Years Earlier..._

It didn't seem to matter how fast he ran, he couldn't lose his pursuers. They popped out of every shadow no matter what direction he went. Every so often one would manage to get close enough to attack him, but he fought them off. He's been running and fighting for an hour now. He was getting tired and slowing down, but still they chased him, only occasionally engaging him. He knew then that this is what they intended, to wear him down.

He couldn't escape on his own, he needed help. He needed his brothers, but should he risk them getting caught up in this? That was the only thing keeping him from contacting them up until now. If he was going to get caught he didn't want them to share the same fate. No, he wouldn't call his brothers. He was on his own.

His exhaustion was starting to take its toll on him. His reaction time was slowing down and as a result he was making mistakes. They were using stun guns to try and subdue him and one had managed to land a hit in the flesh of his right shoulder. Luckily he managed to remove the barbs before the current was sent through. It was a close call. He couldn't allow any more of those.

He jumped to the next roof, not once losing speed as his feet touched the loose gravel. Figures stepped out and blocked his way to the building in front of him so he quickly turned to go to the left.

Blocked.

He turned to the right.

Blocked.

His only chance was to try and double back,

…Blocked.

He was surrounded.

This was it. He had to make his stand here. A lone figure broke away from the group circling the turtle,

"This has been fun but I am growing tired of this game. The time has come to end it, don't you think Donatello?"

Donatello only glared back at the man.

"I assume you are not going to come quietly, am I correct?"

"What do you think Bishop?" Donatello replied as he drew his Bo and got in a defensive position.

"I guess we can play a little longer." Bishop remarked as he checked the time on his watch.

Bishop was playing with him, Donatello knew this. It was only a matter of time, Bishop had already won. But he would _not_ give up. If he was going down, he wouldn't go without a fight!

Several of Bishop's men rushed the turtle, not one of them coming close to reaching him. Donatello used his weapon to keep them well away from him. He swept the legs out from under one, smashed another on the side of the head, causing him to fall back into one of his comrades and the last one was taken care of with stab to the sternum. Those four wouldn't be a problem for a while, but there were at least twenty more to take their place.

Another group attacked him, this time using their weapons. More barbs pierced his skin but Donatello grabbed the line connecting them to the gun, but he wasn't fast enough this time and a small shock caused him to drop his Bo. He didn't miss a beat though and pulled on the line. The man on the other end did not release his weapon and was met with a fist to his face. Donatello then used the line as a lasso and twirled it above his head. The gun on the end acted as a weight and connected with a few heads before wrapping around two men. Again Donatello pulled the barbs out of his flesh with a small grimace. Donatello took the opportunity to grab his dropped weapon.

"That's enough."

At Bishop's words, Donatello felt the sting of multiple sets of barbs hitting his skin, but didn't feel the shock he was expecting.

Of course someone chose that moment to call him. He made the mistake of glancing down at his belt where his phone was stored. If he didn't answer, his brothers would come looking for him and they would be walking right into a trap.

Bishop saw the dilemma on the turtles face and smiled,

"Maybe we can both get what we want Donatello."

The purple masked turtle snapped his eyes up, "What do you mean?"

"If you surrender to me now, I'll let you answer that call so you can keep your brothers ignorant of your predicament."

The phone vibrated against his hip again.

"Why?" Donatello was confused.

Bishop has always been fascinated with him and his brothers. Why would he just let them go like that.

The phone vibrated again.

"It's simple really. I only need one specimen, for now."

The phone vibrated two more times. If Donatello didn't make a decision soon, his brothers would make it for him. He couldn't let that happen.

"Deal." Donatello dropped his weapon and at Bishop's nod answered his phone.

"Hey Leo." He tried to keep his voice normal sounding.

"_Do you know what time it is Don?"_

"Yeah, sorry. I guess I lost track of time."

"_April brought dinner, Chinese."_

Donatello mentally braced himself for what he was about to do.

"Great I'm starved. Don't wait on me, I'll be home soon." He kept his voice light, none of the tension or nervousness he was currently feeling made it through.

"_Ok, but hurry. I don't know how long I can hold Mikey off of your share."_

Donatello chuckled to keep up the ruse, "All right, see ya later bro."

He shut the phone and it was immediately taken from his hand and destroyed.

"Well done Donatello. Your performance was very believable. Though I was hoping you wouldn't take me up on my offer." Bishop frowned. "Oh well, such is life. I got what I came for."

Donatello was surprised when the shock came. By the time he realized it though he was face down on the roof, gravel painfully digging into his skin, and his arms were pulled behind his shell. Did their enemies know just how painful that really was? He was sure they did. Thick metal cuffs secured them but the pressure holding him down did not stop. Donatello's eyes snapped open at a prick in his bicep. He saw the offending needle just as his vision started to blur.

"Good night turtle."

Bishop's words faded as the sedative pulled him into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I've decided that I'm not going to go back and forth betweeen Donatello and the others. I want to focus on Donnie since this fic is about _him_. But the others will be in this fic towards the end. Not much dialog in this chapter but others will have more. Enjoy! ;-)**

* * *

Donatello came back to awareness slowly. The blackness of his mind was thick and it was like trying to move while surrounded by molasses. When he finally managed to open his eyes, the brightness of where he was made keeping them open more of an effort than it should have been. On instinct he tried moving his limbs to sit up, but they didn't react the way he knew they should. They weren't restrained but the felt heavy like lead. Donatello only managed to raise his arm about an inch off the table he was laying on before he realized it was useless. His breathing had increased with the exertion and that is what caught the attention of the others in the room.

"You're awake. Good, now we can begin." With a small smile, Bishop made a gesture and several others came into the turtle's field of vision.

Donatello glared at Bishop. It seems even the effort to speak was too much for him. Bishop saw the question in his captives stare and decided to humor the turtle, his smile growing a bit bigger.

"You may have noticed that it is difficult to move, but your mind is clear. That is the result of a new formula of mine. It's fascinating really. It targets the impulses the brain sends to your muscles and blocks them, but the beauty of this formula is that it doesn't affect the heart or the lungs, making it a very effective restraint, don't you think?"

The scientist in Donatello found it intriguing, but the rest of him found it very frustrating. He would have to wait for a better opportunity to escape.

"No need to worry yet my terrapin friend. My people are only collecting basic data and minor samples from you at this time. I need to know your medical standing before I can implement my plans for you."

And with an evil smile Bishop left Donatello alone while the 'doctors' collected what they needed. They did everything from taking his temperature, skin/shell scrapings and blood samples to taking his body measurements. It was a full medical work up, with a few extras. The whole time Donatello tried to get an arm or leg to move, but only managed a twitch every so often. The three men and one woman went about their business in silence each responsible for a different aspect of the 'exam'. Almost two hours later, the woman, Heidi one of the men had called her, went to the door and spoke with someone on the other side. Donatello couldn't hear the words, but he assumed she was talking to a guard.

His assumptions were right, cause shortly thereafter, a team of three heavily armed men came in and lifted him off the table and carried him out into the hallway. Even though he couldn't move his head to look behind him, he could hear the footsteps of one of the doctors following.

The whole way Donatello kept his eyes open and did his best to memorize the twists and turns they took, to get some sort of layout of the place. After his tour of the endless white hallways, they came to a door that when opened revealed a typical cell. Inside was dark with cement walls and no windows. The guards took him to the back wall and set him down, or rather dropped him, on the floor. He landed face down on his plastron. They then proceeded to attach cuffs to his wrists and ankles. The chains for his ankles were attached to the floor and the ones on his wrists were attached to the wall.

Donatello thought that was going to be it but he was wrong. He heard the chain scraping on something and then he felt his arms being lifted. His dead weight strained his shoulder joints painfully as he was lifted up. He felt the cuffs on his ankles dig into his skin as the chains connected to the floor were stretched to their maximum distance. When they were finished, he was suspended about three feet off the ground. He was so stretched out that he felt his shoulders would pop out of their joints.

The woman doctor, Heidi, materialized at his side and without a word stuck a needle into his thigh and injected a red liquid. Then he was left alone. He expected to be pulled once again into unconsciousness but was surprised when he didn't feel any more tired after a while. Instead, he noticed that his eye lids didn't feel heavy and when he tried, he found that he could lift his head up a bit. Donatello figured that the injection was a reversal to the semi paralytic Bishop had talked about.

The medication worked quickly and soon Donatello started to test the restraints holding him in his current, highly uncomfortable position. The cuffs were already cutting into his skin at his wrists and ankles and his struggles caused them to bleed. Despite this, he tried to pull himself up and the pain in his shoulders was too much. He switched to his legs with similar results. There was no give in the restraints at all. The slightest movement caused serious pain in his major joints. Bishop was taking no chances this time, Donatello was truly stuck.

The only comfort Donatello could take was that at least his brothers weren't sharing in his confinement. They must know by know that something was up, though he couldn't be sure how long he was unconscious for, it has been several hours at least since his conversation with Leonardo.

Eventually the pull of sleep was too strong for him to resist any longer and his eyes closed from exhaustion, though true sleep eluded him. The door to his cell woke him and he held his head up as high as he could and tried to banish all fear from his features, though his heart thudded against his plastron.

Bishop walked up to his prize specimen, not bothering to hide his smugness at the situation,

"Enjoying your accommodations?"

Donatello only glared in response.

"Good. Now I know you are curious as to why I invited you to accompany me to this delightful destination, but I'm afraid my intentions are going to be kept secret for now until you've had a chance to settle in. I shall return after a respectable amount of time. Please do enjoy your stay with us."

If he was honest with himself, Bishop was hoping to elicit a reaction from the turtle, but when none came he didn't show his disappointment and turned to leave his captive, he had things to do and get ready for. He could hardly contain his excitement for what was to come.

* * *

**A/N: Like or don't like?**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Don't really have anything important to say except...Enjoy!**

* * *

Bishop sat in front of the monitor showing his prize. He had taken a while to decide which specimen he wanted for this particular experiment. Several factors went into the decision. DNA compatibility was the biggest one. Surprisingly, all four were determined to be fully compatible. The one in purple was ultimately selected due to his more docile nature. The others had characteristics that could make their containment and handling more difficult. Time and money was another factor. The sooner he could get results the better and his surveillance of the targets told him Donatello was alone more often than the others and therefore was more accessible. His capture had been relatively easy compared to past attempts.

Now that he had his more difficult target acquired, he could search for the last key component. Several pictures lay on the desk before him. Again he had several promising choices and narrowed it down to two. Acquisition of this one would be a little more difficult. She couldn't be tainted or damaged and couldn't be missed if she was gone for a lengthy period of time. Bishop did this research himself, there could be no error. Either would be an excellent choice, so he decided the first to be successfully obtained would be the one used. With the order given, Bishop made his plans for the next phase to be implemented immediately upon her arrival.

IIIIIIIIII

The sound of the door opening once again woke Donatello from a restless sleep, however it was not Bishop who entered this time, but three guards. Not a word was spoken as they entered and walked toward their prisoner. If Raphael was here, he would demand, in his very unique colorful way, what was happening from the moment the door opened. Michelangelo would joke and taunt them to get information and Leonardo would also demand an explanation, but more civilly than their red banded brother.

He, on the other hand preferred to take the quite, listen and learn approach. He would find out soon enough. Bishop wasn't one to ramble about his plans like their other enemies tended to do. Besides, he didn't want to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing his apprehension.

So he kept his mouth shut as two of the guards took up positions on either side of him while the third went to the lever that held his chains in their current position. Even though he had fair warning, he barely managed to land on his feet when the chains were released. His stumbled landing sent a jolt through his joints and a hiss from the pain escaped before he could help it. The two guards beside him immediately grabbed onto his arms while the other detached the chains from the wall, leaving his wrists and ankles shackled.

Donatello didn't fight when they led him out into the hallway. He would let them think he was complying and wait for the right opportunity to try his escape. He might only get one chance. He had to make the most of it.

Their destination was the same room he had woken up in the day before. He was led over to the table and they removed the cuffs.

He couldn't waste this chance.

As soon as his hands and feet were free he lashed out, catching the guard on his right with an elbow to the nose, blood gushed from the injury. The one on his left ducked under his back hand but Donatello swept his leg out and his head met with the floor with a crack. The third guard came at him with a punch to the face but Donatello blocked it easily and turned just in time to deflect a strike to his head from the nose bleed guy. His reactions were slow and his blows weren't as strong as they should be. He noticed that right away, perhaps Bishop's drug was not completely out of his system yet. Whatever the reason, Donatello was not able to fend off two attackers at once, usually an easy task in normal circumstances. One went for his legs as the other tackled him, sending him to the floor, face first. An arm was wrenched behind his shell in a painful submission, pulling on his already sore shoulder. He continued to struggle despite the pain until he was struck in the back of his head. It wasn't hard enough to knock him out, but it was hard enough to daze him and the guards used that moment to secure him to the table.

Donatello was still trying to clear the stars from his vision when he heard someone clapping. He blinked to try and clear his vision and saw Bishop standing over him.

"You put on quite the show Donatello, but I am afraid that show time is over. It is time for the fun to begin!" An evil looking smile accompanied Bishop's words.

"I'll bet your idea of 'fun' differs from mine Bishop." Donatello replied as he glared at the man.

"I don't know about that terrapin. If you cooperate, I'm sure you will find certain aspects of what's to come quite pleasurable." He directed his next statement to the female doctor from the day before who had just entered,

"Clean him up and address his wounds, we can't risk infection at this stage. The guards will stay to assist you."

As if on cue, more guards entered to take the wounded away and replace them as his sentries then Bishop left and the doctor got to work.

With his head still pounding from being hit and the fresh blood seeping from his wounds, Donatello decided not to fight the doctor treating them. The guards however were not taking any chances and held each limb down as they were released one at a time and treated and bandaged properly. He did start to struggle again when she approached him with a syringe filled with a clear liquid.

She noticed his fear and tried to reassure him, "This is just an antibiotic to stave off any infections."

Donatello looked into her eyes and could sense no deception so he relaxed so she could give the injection. While she was leaning in close, she whispered in his ear so the guards wouldn't hear,

"Bishop's plans do not include any true harm to you, but if you continue to resist, he will cut his losses with you and obtain one of the others until he gets what he wants."

"So am I just supposed to just roll over and let him do whatever he wants to me?" Donatello replied in an angry whisper.

"For now yes, or one of your brothers will share your fate and you will not have to worry about seeing them again. Bide your time."

The last bit surprised him. She was not threatening him but rather warning him. Could she possibly be an ally? Maybe, but he had to seriously consider her words. It wouldn't be too farfetched for Bishop to kill him and take one of his brothers if he resisted too much. He wouldn't stop resisting altogether, but he decided he would be smarter about how and when.

"He is done." The doctor announced to the guards after the injection.

They must have called for reinforcements because now there were five. Donatello smirked at their wary approach. Two held his legs down while they were released from the table and his cuffs put back on and the process was repeated for his arms, though they were secured behind his shell causing him to grimace in pain. He figured it was payback for injuring their comrades.

Donatello figured he would be taken back to his cell, but they directed him down a different hallway and to another part of the building. They opened a door and pushed him inside. The door closed and left him in total darkness. They didn't bother to remove the restraints but Donatello was relieved to not being strung up as before. He backed up the couple steps to the door and traced the walls, pacing out the dimensions. It was small, about five by ten feet and all the walls were stone except for one. It was slightly cool to the touch leaving Donatello to believe it was made of a type of glass or plastic. With nothing else to do he found a corner and made himself as comfortable as he could. Now all he could do was wait.

* * *

**A/N: Things will really start to get going next chapter, but in the mean time...Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Time to introduce you to Donnie's baby momma! I don't really have a back story planned for her yet...I usually think of these things on the fly anyway ;-) Enjoy!**

* * *

'_I gotta hurry, or I'll be late!' _

Bree thought to herself as she walked as fast as she could in her two inch heels. She hated the infernal footwear, but interview dress code for women all but demanded them and she wasn't about risk it for something as silly as a pair of shoes. She didn't know how, but she had managed to land four interviews today and she was on her way to the last one. Maybe her life was finally starting to take a right turn for once. She glanced at her watch. Her interview was in 35 minutes and she was only a few blocks away.

The sidewalks weren't very crowded, so when someone bumped into her, causing her to stagger, she got upset.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" She sighed and looked for her shoe that fell off during her stumble.

It took her a couple minutes but she finally spotted it a few feet into the alley, _'How did it get all the way over there?'_

His job was done. All he had to do was get her into that alley. He had done a spectacular job too if he did say so himself. Kicking her shoe into the alley without anyone the wiser was brilliant. He whistled as he walked around the block to the rendezvous. It was up to his partner now.

Bree crouched down to retrieve her shoe but she never reached it. A hand clamped over her mouth at the same time pinning her arms. She tried to scream to get the attention of the people walking past a few feet away her, but she was dragged further back into the alley and out of sight. Bree kicked and pulled at her assailants' arms, trying to get herself free, but she found it difficult to move and her mind was getting fuzzy. She realized that she was getting extremely tired. It was then that Bree noticed a cloth was over her mouth and nose. She tried to fight the sleep that was tugging at her, but she lost the fight in the end and succumbed to unconsciousness.

Her attacker scooped up his quarry and placed her in the truck hidden in the back of the alley. No one thought twice of a delivery truck pulling out and into the busy New York traffic.

* * *

Donatello's mind was racing with all the possibilities of what Bishop was planning to do with him. He went from the best case scenario, non-invasive testing, like endurance, strength etc., to the worst case, live dissection. Regardless of what Bishop was actually going to do, the turtle knew it would end in his dissection.

He also thought about his brothers. They had to know something was wrong by now. He'd been gone for a couple days, though he couldn't be positive on the actual time frame. Donatello knew they were looking for him, but he also knew they had no leads as to who had taken him or where he was being held. They would have to eliminate all their enemies from the suspect list one by one, and Bishop is the only one they wouldn't be able to locate, making any interrogations to find his whereabouts near impossible.

He could not count on his brothers to rescue him.

Donatello hated this thought the moment it entered his mind. He knew his brothers would do everything in their power to find him and would never give up searching, but Donatello knew the possibilities of them finding him were very low.

He was truly on his own.

He knew what he was getting himself into and what his chances were when he answered that phone call…and he would gladly do it again to spare his brothers.

The room was instantly lit up. The sudden emergence of light caused the purple masked turtle to squeeze his eyes shut from the pain the sudden change caused, but he forced them open when he heard the door opening. He got to his feet and tried to prepare himself for what was going to happen next, even though he had no clue what that was going to be.

Three guards walked in clad in combat gear and armed with stun weapons, aimed at him. You'd think they were going into a war zone. They were followed by Bishop and the female doctor.

"Well my terrapin friend, I am happy to announce that the final piece has fallen in place and we can get things started as soon as tomorrow. But first…" he signaled the doctor to step forward, "Heidi here needs to check your wounds. I would love to stay and chat but there is another matter that needs my attention. I do hope you choose to cooperate."

Donatello heard the threat in Bishops' words and glared at him as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

'_Stupid smug bastard! I swear I'm gonna knock those sunglasses clean off his face!' _Donatello thought as he turned his attention to the others in the room.

The guards started to approach him and Donatello grinned at their cautiousness,

"I see my reputation precedes me." Donatello smirked.

The guard on his left narrows his eyes and throws a right hook. Donatello didn't expect the attack and took the hit square in the jaw. The blow knocks him to the floor and the guard kicks him hard in the stomach before he was pulled away.

"That was my brothers nose you broke, freak!"

Donatello coughed and groaned as he rolled to his knees and spits out the little bit of blood from his now split lip.

"You need to chill Mark, or Bishop will have your hide!"

"Yeah, listen to your friend _Mark_. You don't want to upset your boss." Donatello taunted.

Defiance wasn't normally in his nature, but it sure felt good right now. He was sick of being pushed around and words were his only weapon at the moment.

Mark's partner stalked over and back handed the purple masked turtle, sending him once more to the floor.

"Shut your mouth turtle. We know where your brothers' hangouts are and if you give us any more grief I will personally leak that intel to the Purple Dragons _and _the Foot ." The guard threatened.

"Enough Nate." Heidi, the doctor, stepped in between the guard and turtle. "If you can't do your job, then give me the keys so I can do mine." She demanded as she held out her hand for the keys.

Nate handed the keys over with a scowl as he and Mark took up positions by the door, their weapons at the ready, all too willing to use them if the prisoner put one single toe out of line.

Heidi approached the turtle, "You're not going to give me trouble are you?"

Donatello flicked his gaze to the guards and saw their eagerness to use their weapons against him, then looked back to the doctor.

He shook his head, "No."

"Good." She stated and proceeded to remove his bindings.

She let out a sharp breath at the sight of red leaking through the bandages.

"I told them the wounds would reopen if they put these back on." She mumbled, glaring at the two men as she started to re bandage the lesions.

"That's probably my fault. If I hadn't fought them then they probably wouldn't have left them on." Donatello said, though his tone made no apology for his actions.

"Yes it was your fault." Her tone was harsh, but her voice softened on her next statement, "But I understand why you did."

There it was again. Sympathy. Donatello could tell this woman did not agree with what Bishop was doing to him, but why then was she following his orders. She didn't seem sorry to be doing it, only that it was being done. It didn't make sense to him.

"These aren't bad and should heal quickly, in a day or two you can remove the bandages completely." She said as she packed up her supplies.

"Thank you Heidi." Donatello said, sincere in his gratitude.

The doctor froze for a moment before resuming, "Your welcome…Donatello."

And with that Donatello stayed put as the two guards and doctor left and the lights went out, plunging him once again into darkness.

His shoulders ached from the restraints and being suspended for so long, so Donatello slowly and carefully preformed some exercises to alleviate the pain.

The thought to meditate crossed his mind but he rejected the idea. Master Splinter and Leonardo would more than likely try that method to contact him, and he knew that once they found him, they would convince him to tell them who had him. Donatello decided that he would not be the one to tell his family. He did not want them risk being captured, but they would never listen to his wishes and come for him anyway. Besides, he didn't even know where he was.

No. He would not reach out to his family, but he vowed he would see them again.

He would escape.

A half hour later when the door opened once again with light spilling in from the hallway, Donatello was filled with dread. They have finally come to take him away for whatever they wanted him for in the first place. He tried to swallow to moisten a suddenly dry throat. He had a short time to wonder why they kept the lights off before a short scuffle reached his ears. Hope warred with fear in his mind. At least he would be able to help his brothers fight their way back out and if it seemed impossible to escape, he would bargain himself to Bishop for their lives.

"Let. Me _GO_!" The voice growled, punctuating each word.

That voice did not belong to anyone the purple masked turtle knew, but he could tell it was female, young maybe in her early twenties.

Donatello heard a grunt, too deep for the woman to make, probably a guard. Then he saw someone, presumably the woman, shoved in the room and the door slammed shut.

The woman ran to the door and pounded on it with her fists,

"You can't do this, I haven't done anything! Who are you people? You better let me out or I'll…"

The woman realized that any threat would be useless as she slid down the door to the floor. The fear and seriousness of her situation caught up to her and she couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

Her sobs pulled at Donatello's heart as he listened to her break down.

He wondered why they put her in the same room as him. What was their plan? Why was she here at all?

The woman had no clue that she was not alone.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Constructive criticism? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Soorry for the wait, got a promotion at work (HURRAY!) and that has left me mentally drained from learnig the ropes of my new position. But this is the longest chapter yet so..here ya go!**

* * *

Donatello was frozen in place. He had no idea what was happening or what he should do. He's being held against his will, in the dark, with a hysterical woman. A dozen scenarios were running through his head.

'_Do I let her know I'm here? She can't see me now, but what happens when the lights turn on again? If I tell her what I am now, she won't believe me. How will she react? _

He was angry, worried and frightened all at once. He finally decided that it would be better in the long run to at least let the woman know she wasn't alone in here.

He cleared his throat first, trying to get her attention, but her sobs prevented her hearing it. Donatello took a steadying breath. Even though his appearance was hidden for now, a lifetime of hiding from people and then purposefully revealing himself made him extremely nervous.

"Uh, I don't want to scare you but-"

Her sharp intake of breath told him that she heard him that time.

"Who-who's there? What do you want?" Her voice got higher in pitch and her words blurred together.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said in his most calm, reassuring voice he could muster, "I was brought here against my will, just like you."

She didn't say anything and the purple masked turtle let her gather herself. He heard some sniffles and her taking a few deep breaths.

It was a few minutes before the woman had calmed down and gathered her thoughts. She couldn't help it, she chuckled.

"What are you in for?" She laughed a little more.

At first Donatello thought the woman was going to get hysterical again, but when she asked the question he joined in her laughter.

'_Sounds like something Mikey would say.'_

The amusement faded quickly and there was a moment of awkward silence before she got more serious.

"I-" the woman began but paused. Where did she even start?

"Bree." She blurted.

"What?" Came the obviously male voice.

"That's my name. Bree."

"Oh, right. I'm Donatello."

Silence.

"I wish I could say it was nice to meet you but…" She let the comment hang open.

"I understand."

More silence.

"So…Donatello. That's a…unique name."

Donatello chuckled, "Yeah, not to many of us out there."

These silences were beginning to get uncomfortable.

"Do you know anything about what's going on?" Bree finally asked.

Donatello hesitated for a split second, he knew the question was coming, but he had not totally decided on what _exactly_ he was going to tell her. He didn't want to scare her more than she already was, but she deserved to know.

He took a deep, calming breath, _'Here it goes.'_

"Yes and no. I don't…um…I just…It's…"

He growled when he couldn't find the words he wanted to say. Things were getting jumbled in his mind, which doesn't happen often for the genius turtle.

Bree could sense her companions' growing frustration.

"Ok, calm down! How about more specific questions? Um…Do you know where we are?"

"…No." She shared in the disappointment she heard in his voice.

"Ok…Do you know who is responsible for bringing us here?"

"Bishop." There was such venom in his voice that it shocked Bree.

"Bishop?" She asked, gently prodding him to continue.

"Yeah. We've crossed paths a few times. He was and might still be, an agent for the U.S Government, don't know which branch exactly, some secret section, but he now heads an organization called the Earth Protection Force."

"Ok," '_So that gives me more questions than answers_' Bree says to herself, "So do you know why we're here?"

Donatello sighed, "Kind of. Ever since we first met he's been very, um…curious about me, but I honestly don't know why you were dragged into this."

Bree could sense there was more to this stranger's story than he was letting on, but she could tell that he was no threat to her, at least for the moment.

"Um Bree?" Donatello was tentative.

"Yeah Donatello?"

"I need to tell you something…about me, before the lights turn on…"

She was looking in the direction his voice was coming from, not really sure on where this conversation was going.

"I'm a…um…I'm not –"

Donatello let out a soft curse as the bright lights abruptly caused both occupants to squeeze their eyes shut.

"Holy shit!" Bree's surprised reaction told the turtle that her vision had adjusted first and finally got a good look at him.

He rubbed his eyes once more and looked where he knew Bree was. She had wavy, light brown hair that just brushed her shoulders. The red and puffiness of her eyes were a stark contrast to their brilliant green color and her light complexion. Her dark blue dress suit was torn in a few places and she had an overall disheveled look to her. Her expression as she looked at him was one of pure fright and when his eyes met hers, she pressed herself further into the wall and away from him.

Donatello didn't dare move a muscle for fear of sending her into a panic.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said in the same tone as before.

Bree let out the breath she had been holding, "Holy shit!" She repeated, but this time in a surprised whisper.

Bree stood up quickly and moved as far away from the…whatever it was, as she could, never once taking her eyes off of it.

They both sat there, unmoving and silent. Bree was trying to calm her racing mind. She had no clue what to think or do. Donatello just waited patiently. He had to let the girl calm down on her own. He had to admit that her reaction did hurt a little but he also found her initial reaction kind of amusing.

Only a few minutes passed before the sounds of the door being unlocked made both occupants turn their heads towards it. Donatello leapt to his feet just as the door swung open, hearing another curse from Bree, as she moved as far away from both the door and him as possible. She looked like she was going to go into a panic again.

Donatello tensed as Bishop entered with more armed guards than before, but this time in place of their stun weapons, they carried the typical military issued riffles. This made the purple masked turtle very nervous. He must have crossed a line with his defiance and now Bishop was getting serious. Donatello knew he had to watch his step if he ever wanted to see freedom again.

The guards filtered into the room, some surrounding him and others surrounding Bree, who was still looking terrified.

"What's your game Bishop?" Donatello growled, "She has nothing to do with this! You don't _need_ any more leverage against me!"

Bishop actually smiled.

"This young woman is not leverage my terrapin friend, but do not misunderstand me, even though her compatibility for this endeavor is exceptional, she _can_ be replaced."

Donatello got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew now that he was responsible for this stranger's safety, but something Bishop said gave him even more trepidation.

"Compatibility with what?"

"I guess I can let you in on the secret." Bishop said, as he moved close enough to whisper in Donatello's ear.

Bree watched the exchange between this 'Bishop' and what she could now tell was a cross between human and a turtle with growing apprehension. The turtle sounded as confused as to why she was here as she herself was and very upset about it too. She strained to hear what Bishop said when he leaned in to whisper to the turtle.

The turtles eyes widened in shock as his gazed locked with hers. Then his whole demeanor changed.

"NO!" He yelled as his fist flew towards Bishop's head. "I WON'T LET YOU!"

The man ducked and the guards surrounding Donatello made to protect him but the turtle blocked their attempts and a suddenly the room was filled with the sights and sounds battle. The turtle, Donatello, she reminded herself, kicked a guard in the chest, sending him crashing into the wall. Bree could not believe what she was seeing. He was holding his own against, she quickly counted, five men! They way he was fighting told her that he was very skilled and not your typical fighter.

She was roughly grabbed by two of the guards around her while the rest went to help their comrades. She looked to their captor, Bishop and was surprised to see an amused look on his face. He was enjoying this. His smile grew larger, in a manic way, and Bree quickly switched her gaze back to the fight.

Donatello was dripping blood from a fresh busted lip and several fresh bruises marred his olive green skin. He was surrounded. A guard charged him from his front and when the turtle went to throw a punch, his arm was snatched by another from behind, which he promptly turned into an arm lock. Donatello grunted as he was forced to his knees. The guard kept his tight grip so that his captive had no chance of getting loose. He looked to Bishop. When Bishop nodded, the guard smiled and completed the maneuver and a sickening pop followed by the turtles screamed filled the room as his shoulder joint was forced out of its socket. The guard continued to hold his arm in a painful position as Bishop walked up to them.

Bishop calmly straightens his tie and held out his hand to one of his guards who wordlessly handed over his riffle.

"Make no mistake turtle," Bishop all but spat as he caulked the gun, "if your defiance continues, you will not enjoy the consequences."

"You won't kill me, you need me." Donatello replied through gritted teeth.

"No, I won't...at least not until I try this experiment first. But as I said before," He pointed the weapon at Bree, "she can be replaced."

"NO! She's an innocent!" Donatello all but pleaded, but he couldn't bring himself to promise his _complete _compliance.

Bishop seemed to read the turtles mind.

"I am not naïve, turtle. I do not expect total acquiescence from you. That would take all the fun out of this venture."

"I'm not naïve either Bishop! I know that if you can't get whatever it is you want from me then you'll just go after my brothers, so let's both stop pretending and consider our deal null and void." Donatello growled as he glared up at his captor.

Bishops smirk disappeared and his tone darkened, causing both captives to shudder, "None compliance will be met with swift punishment and anymore direct assaults on the guards will have dire consequences. Do I make myself clear turtle?"

When Donatello didn't answer, his arm was twisted more, causing him to gasp out from the pain.

"Do I make myself clear?" Bishop repeated, his anger leaking through his voice.

"Crystal." Donatello replied.

Bishop lowered the weapon away from Bree and handed it back to its owner,

"Good. Now we can finally begin."Bishop turned towards the door and without looking back said, "Leave him and bring the girl."

Donatello was shoved away, jarring his injured shoulder on the ground. Pain seared through his already throbbing shoulder as he tried to get on his feet, only to fall back to his knees as a wave of dizziness hit him. The door slammed shut, leaving him alone, in silence, once again in the dark.

* * *

**A/N: This will really get going in the next chapter..I think. My stories have a way of running away from how I originally thought they would be. Oh well...Til next time!**


End file.
